


A Touch of Blackmail

by Adm_Hawthorne



Series: Moments in Time [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe giving Emma a key wasn't the best idea? In the 'Better Option' universe. Followup to "She has Her Cake." Swan Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as 'Better Option,' 'Wickedly Evil Fire Starter,' 'Rumors and Mutual Self Destruction,' and 'She has Her Cake.'
> 
> Characters aren't mine. They belong to ABC, Disney, and other assorted entities of importance. I gain nothing from writing these stories but the fun of doing it. Please don't sue me.

"Regina, you can't stay in there forever," Emma yelled through the closed study door. "Eventually you're going to have to come out." She groaned when there was no reply. With a sigh, she tried the doorknob one last time, already knowing it was going to be locked. "Come on, Regina! Stop hiding!"

"I am  _not_  hiding," the mayor's voice roared through the thick wooden door.

The sheriff rolled her eyes. "Then open the door!"

There was a long pause before Regina's voice pushed through the barricade between them again. "No."

"God, this is ridiculous," Emma groaned, crossing her arms and rolling her weighed onto her heels as she stared at the closed door. "I can't believe you're acting like this. It's completely out of character for you. Since when do you pout like a tween who couldn't go to a Bieber concert?"

The door pulled open, revealing a very disheveled brunette with eyes practically on fire with her sudden bout of anger. "How dare you. I  _am not_  some child who has run off pouting because I didn't get my way."

"Oh yeah? Well," the blonde seemed to think it over for a moment, giving a little shrug. "maybe you're right? How about this? Stop acting like a teenager who got caught by their parents while they were making out with their date on the front porch."

" _That_  is the analogy you're going to use?" Regina seethed.

Emma shrugged. "It seemed appropriate."

"I cannot believe you. How can you be so… so…"

"Not bothered," the younger woman helpfully offered up.

"Yes!" The brunette ran a hand through her still tousled hair as she stepped back to allow the other woman into the study. "How can you not be as absolutely mortified as I am about this situation?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged, closing the door to give them a bit more privacy. "I guess I kind of figured this was bound to happen at some point. I mean, if  _I_ have a key and  _Henry_  has a key and we  _both_  come and go from here whenever, then it only stands to reason that, at  _some point_ , he was going to walk in on us making out in the kitchen because, let's be honest here, I  _really_  like making out with you in the kitchen." She smirked. "There's just something really hot about pushing you up against the cabinets and running my hand up your…"

"Emma, now is not the time." Regina rolled her eyes, crossing her arms defensively across her chest. "How are we going to explain this to our son? Henry is…"

"A teenaged boy who  _totally_  gets what it's like to have raging hormones  _and_  knows full well that his two moms are in a committed relationship with each other." Smirk going to a reassuring smile, Emma took a few steps closer, reaching a tentative hand out to place on the older woman's arm. "We didn't do anything wrong, Regina, and Henry's fine. In fact, he's better than fine. He's been laughing about this ever since you ran out of the kitchen faster than a bat out of hell."

Regina groaned. "God." She closed her eyes against the deep blush burning her cheeks. "I've always been so careful to keep him from seeing me in any kind of physically compromising situation, and then he walks in early from school to find me in the kitchen with my legs wrapped around your waist and your hands God only knows where." She raised a hand to cover her face. "I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed."

"At least he didn't walk in on us while we were  _actually_   ** _having_**  sex." Emma wrinkled her nose up. "He and I did that one time to Mary Margaret and David." She shuddered. "I would rather have my eyes gouged out with dull spoons than have to see  _that_  again."

"What?" Regina dropped her hand, eyes honing in on the other woman. "You never told me you and Henry walked in on the two idiots having sex. Why have you never mentioned this?"

"Okay, maybe not  _while_  they were having sex, but it was definitely post-coital." Emma made another disgusted face. "And I haven't mentioned it because, frankly, I've been trying to keep that mental picture out of my head. It doesn't matter. I mean, the kid was only 11, and he didn't catch on to what was up, thankfully."

"And you telling me how disgusted you were, as a grown woman, finding your parents in bed together is supposed to reassure me that you and I haven't scared our teenaged son in some horrible way because he walked in on us on the verge of being indecent?" The brunette scowled. "How comforting."

The younger woman rolled her eyes, dropping her hand back to her side. "You know, my point is that it happens, and it's no big deal. I mean, yes, it's a little embarrassing, but it'll pass, Regina. At least Henry knows we're not faking it, and we are actually attracted to each other."

The older woman's face fell even more. "Has that been a concern? Does he think we're 'faking it' in some way?"

"What? No." Emma blinked, realizing a second too late what she'd accidentally implied. "No! No, sweetheart, our son doesn't question our relationship with each other. He's happy we're happy, and now he's happy he has a little blackmail on us."

"Yes, that  _does_  make me feel  _so_  much better. Thank you." Regina deadpanned as she brushed past the other woman, making a beeline for the cider. She poured herself a glass and took a few long sips. "Perhaps we should put a location indicator spell on his shoes."

"A what?" Emma watched the other woman through narrowed eyes.

"A location indicator spell. It alerts the spell castor whenever the object or person the spell has been cast upon enters a certain vicinity of the spell castor."

"Or," the younger woman countered in an amused voice, "we could just chalk this up to a normal growing pain of both our relationship and Henry's life and move on."

Regina frowned, staring into her drink. "You are the worst kind of influence on me, Miss Swan."

Emma's grin widened, and she asked in a playful voice, "How so, Madam Mayor?"

"You pull me out of my comfort zone and have no issue forcing me to reconsider actions I know would prevent trouble in the future." The brunette finished off the cider and placed the glass down on the dry bar. "You live dangerously."

"It's one of the things you like about me." Emma waggled her eyebrows, eyes sparkling with humor. "Danger is my middle name."

"I'm fairly certain your middle name was meant to be Eva," Regina commented dryly. "Do you even have a middle name?"

"No." Emma shrugged. "Do you always have to ruin a moment?"

"It's one of the things you like about me," the brunette countered with a smirk. She chuckled as much at herself as at the current situation. "Where is Henry now?"

"In his room supposedly working on his homework, but I'm pretty sure he's texting with Grace." Moving closer, Emma offered a hand. "Want to go up and see? Maybe we can do something else to embarrass  _him_  while we're up there?"

Regina cocked an eyebrow but took the offered hand. "Such as?"

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll think of something. It's what parents do. They embarrass their kids. Oh, hey!" The blonde's eyes lit up. "I know. How about we go get him, go to the diner, and then make really sappy faces at each other from across the booth while he's there?"

"No." The older woman winced. "We'll leave that to Mary Margaret and David, if it's all the same to you?"

"Oh, yeah, bad idea." The sheriff seemed to think on it for a second. "We could go to the diner and, once we're there, give him big, wet kisses on the cheek and proclaim how much we love him and how proud we are of him in front of everyone, including his friends. Oh god," she started laughing, "that would embarrass the crap out of him."

Regina smiled. "Are you sure you don't have a touch of evil in you somewhere?"

"Only when you're doing that thing I like with your middle finger. At that point, I'm  _positive_  I have the touch evil in me," the younger woman replied without missing a beat.

The brunette snorted. "The touch of Evil?"

Emma let out an appreciative hum. "Wanna lock the door and have a little touch of good in you?" She gave the other woman a salacious wink.

"You're incorrigible, Emma," Regina playfully chastised before quickly sobering and leveling the sheriff with a gaze that locked the younger woman in place. "Perhaps tonight."

The blonde tilted her head in question. "And what are we going to do right now?"

"Right now we're going to go upstairs, get our son, and take him to the diner so that we can show the town how appreciative we are of him," Regina explained as she pulled the other woman toward the door.

Emma chuckled. "In other words, we're going to go create some blackmail of our own against Henry?"

"Yes, and, at some point in the future, I'm going to find a way to walk in on him when he and Grace are in a moment," the brunette replied in a dark, malevolent tone. "Fair is only fair."

"Oh man,  _please_  record that for me," Emma begged.

"I won't have to. You're going to be there with me," Regina assured with a wicked smile. "So, shall we?"

"Yup," the blonde nodded with a wicked smile of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
